I'll be waiting for you
by Vanfeny Vamp
Summary: Yo no sé desde dónde, hacia dónde, ni cuándo regresarás... Sólo sé que te estaré esperando.


Remake de mi vieja historia _Bittersweet_. Espero sea de su agrado.~**  
**

* * *

**I'll be waiting for you**

Era una fría tarde aquel 25 de diciembre, una fecha que muchas personas consideraban sagrada y no tanto por el aspecto religioso sí no porque consideraban que era la fecha idónea para perdonar a quienes en un momento nos hicieron algún daño o simplemente para pasar tiempo con aquellos seres queridos que no veíamos desde hace mucho tiempo; aunque otros más pensaban que era la ocasión para tomar y comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

En pocas palabras, era una fecha digna de celebrarse con alegría; con la felicidad de saber que un nuevo año se aproximaba cada vez más y más. Uno nuevo para tal vez hacer las cosas que no se pudieron hacer en el año por terminar o para iniciar otras nuevas.

Excepto para una persona, Suzuno Fuusuke; también conocido como Gazel.

Se suponía que debía estar afinando los preparativos para la cena de Navidad, pero en su lugar Gazel estaba parado en la entrada de su habitación; viendo como su pareja desde hace seis meses empacaba sus cosas para marcharse de allí. Nagumo Haruya era el nombre de la persona que le había procurado felicidad en esos últimos meses; más ahora parecía que el afecto que alguna vez sintió por el chico de cabellos blanquecinos había desaparecido.

Pero no era culpa del pelirrojo, no del todo, recaía más en Gazel quien siempre se mostraba impávido ante las muestras de cariño de su pareja. Su frialdad había llegado al extremo de hacer creer a Burn, como también el pelirrojo era llamado por sus amigos, que Fuusuke no le amaba en lo absoluto y eso hería su orgullo.

Durante esos meses su relación se había tornado demasiado tensa, como si algo fuese explotar al primer contacto entre ellos. La gota que derramó el vaso había sido la discusión que sostuvieron la noche anterior; cuando Haruya le había preguntado a Fuusuke si acaso sentía un poco de cariño hacía él y este simplemente se había quedado callado; haciendo estallar la ira del pelirrojo. Pero él no pensaba dejar eso así, como una simple discusión; la cual no podía considerarse como tal ya que el único que gritaba y desesperaba era Haruya.

Gazel estuvo a punto de hablar, pero al final permaneció callado. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, pero por dentro gritaba, se reprochaba a sí mismo por ser tan estoico, tan indiferente, tan impasible. Burn se lo había dicho muy claro; "Te brindo mi amor, más tu permaneces frío e impávido; mi amor no te conmueve." Pero era una mentira, claro que le conmovía; más no encontraba el momento ni las palabras adecuadas para que él se lo probara.

-¿Qué era lo que pensabas decirme anoche? - preguntó de improviso Haruya, ya que momentos después de que él diera por terminada su discusión; Fuusuke había intentado hablar con él. Por supuesto que terminó sin decir una sola palabra. Nada nuevo en él. Y nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Suzuno mantuvo su expresión fría de siempre.

No obstante en su interior libraba una lucha consigo mismo, se debatía entre si decirle cuánto le amaba y que no deseaba que se apartase de su lado o simplemente dejar que se marchara. La paciencia del pelirrojo comenzaba a agotarse, solía ser muy paciente con su pareja; pero ahora también eso se había perdido al igual que el inmenso amor que una vez tuvo por el chico de hielo.

-¿No vas a responder? – le cuestionó una vez más, con un tono de vehemencia y dolor en su voz. Le dolía que en realidad Gazel no sintiese nada por él y que jamás lo hubiese hecho. Al no obtener contestación por parte de él, Burn siguió guardando sus cosas.

-_No importa si se lo digo, se irá de cualquier modo_.- pensaba Fuusuke bastante dolido por la rabia que Burn le mostraba en ese momento. Le causaba un profundo dolor saberse culpable de aquellos sentimientos tan negativos en su contra; y era peor viniendo de la persona que él amaba.

- Haruya, yo…-empezó a decir.- Nada, olvídalo.

El chico de ojos ámbar lo miró con una expresión seria.

-Fuusuke, por una vez en tu vida, sé honesto conmigo. Habla de una buena vez.- le reclamó aun viéndolo directamente a los ojos, en espera de que de una vez por todas le dijese que no le amaba y que jamás lo hizo. Si bien, en el fondo de su ser, el pelirrojo esperaba que las palabras de Gazel fuesen todo lo contrario; una declaración de amor y que tal vez evitase que se fuera de su lado.

-Ya te dije que no es nada.

-Si no vas a decirme nada, mejor vete.- sentenció el pelirrojo muy molesto. En el fondo había anhelado que las palabras de su amado albino hubiesen sido un 'te quiero'.

-_Si le dijera todo lo que siento… ¿se iría de cualquier modo?_- se cuestionó a sí mismo Fuusuke de nueva cuenta.

Cuando Nagumo terminó de hacer sus maletas se dirigió a la puerta principal, dispuesto a irse sin importarle más lo que Fuusuke sintiera por él, quien lo siguió y permaneció de pie, mirando como el chico de fuego guardaba sus cosas en la cajuela del auto.

-Espero que algún día encuentres la felicidad, Fuusuke.- le dijo antes de subir al auto y marcharse para nunca más volver.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que Nagumo se había marchado. ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? ¿Por qué no tuvo el valor de decirle cuánto lo ama? Estas y otras preguntas se agolpaban en la mente del pobre Gazel.

-Tal vez no le hubiera importado.- decía en voz baja el peliblanco que estaba sentado en un sofá frente a la chimenea.

En el fondo él sentía que era poca cosa para alguien como Nagumo Haruya. Siempre había sido mejor que él en todo. Aunque claro que el albino no lo reconocía. Siempre su maldito orgullo lo hacía tragarse sus palabras.

Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Estaba solo, tan solo y triste como había estado desde pequeño. Antes de conocer a sus amigos. Nada lo acompañaba más que esa hiriente soledad en aquélla enorme casa. Ahora sólo para él. Mantuvo la esperanza por algunos días de que el pelirrojo lo llamaría o que regresaría arrepentido a su lado. Pero, ¿por qué él debía ser el arrepentido? Él no había hecho nada que lo ofendiese o lastimase. En todo caso quien debía serlo era él, Suzuno Fuusuke. Aunque no le importaba cuánto tiempo pasase, si Haruya lo amaba en verdad, regresaría a su lado tarde o temprano.

Y él estaría allí esperándolo, siempre. Sólo a él, a Nagumo Haruya.


End file.
